Le pouvoir de l'homme est son plus grand ennemie
by Sarael
Summary: Sarah n'est pas une jeune fille ordinaire. En effet elle est à Serpentard, elle trimbale toujours un drôle d'animal avec elle, et son meilleur ami est... Severus Rogue... Chapitre 3 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tous le monde !! Merci d'acceuillir la petite nouvelle _

_Alors il est vrai que mon histoire et un petit mélange de Harry Potter et de "A la croisée des mondes" mais le daemon est le seul petit clin d'oeil à ce livre que j'adore En tous cas j'éspère de tous coeur que mon histoire vous plaîra. Les chapitre 2 et 3 sont déjà finit mais je ne vais pas les mettre tous de suite j'attend au moins une ou deux reviews + et Bonne lercture_

_Chapitre 1: _

_Sarah Jedusort_

-Sarah, Sarah réveille toi ! Demanda une douce voix a l'oreille de la jeune fille. Severus te demande si tu veux venir à Prés-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille mit un moment à se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Puis, la sensation d'eau agréablement chaude lui revint, Elle regarda son daemon en lui répondant :

-Dis-lui que j'arrive ! Juste le temps de m'habiller.

-D'accord ! S'exclama la petite créature, cette fois transformé singe.

Sarah sortit de l'eau et s'essuya. Elle enfila ensuite son uniforme propre que les elfes venaient de laver et essuya le miroir avec sa serviette. Une jeune fille de 16 ans lui fit face. Ses longs cheveux couleur baie étaient retenus par une pince. Lorsqu'elle les lâchas, ils retombèrent jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ils étaient parfaitement bouclais. Sarah repris la pince et n'attacha que la moitié de ses cheveux. Elle repoussa sa frange de devant ses yeux. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle adorait en elle, c'était bien ses yeux. L'œil droit avait une jolie couleur océan, tendis que l'autre, avait la couleur des feuilles de printemps. Après s'être lavait les dents, Sarah sorti de la salle de bain. Elle dit bonjour aux filles de sa chambre qui venait de se lever et ouvrit la porte. Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami depuis son entrer à Poudlard, l'attendait derrière la porte.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ! Adriel, monte ! Continua la jeune fille en se tournant vers son daemon.

Celui-ci se transforma en souris et grimpa le long de sa manche. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la grande salle. Severus voulait absolument y allait, soi-disant par ce qu'il avait une faim de loup, mais Sarah savait pertinemment que c'était pour taquiner les maraudeurs. Étant punis, les quatre Griffondors n'avait pas le droit de se rendre à Prés-au-Lard, et Severus voulait être sûre qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Lorsque Sarah et lui furent devant la table des Griffondors, Severus se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda haut et fort, pour être sûre que les maraudeurs qui étaient assis en bout de table les entendent :

-Dis-moi Sarah, que veux-tu qu'on fasse à Prés-au-Lard ? Tu préfère aller chez Zonko ou d'abord aller boire une bièrreaubeurre au Trois Ballets ?

Sarah ne répondit pas. Elle aimait beaucoup Severus, certes, mais ne supportait pas lorsqu'il rabaissait les autres. Et encore moins quand il insultait Lily Evans de sang-de-bourbe. Sarah appréciait beaucoup Lily. Bien qu'elle soit à Griffondor et Sarah à Serpentard, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient liées d'amitié dés leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard express.

Pour que Severus et les autres Serpentard ne se doute de leur amitié inconcevable, Sarah et Lily faisaient semblant de sa détester au plus haut point, en publique. C'est alors que la jeune fille se rendit conte de son erreur. Elle n'avait pas répondu à Severus, et celui-ci se demandait sûrement pourquoi elle perdait une occasion de sa moquer des Griffondors, surtout des maraudeurs. Pour rattraper le coup, Adriel se transforma en serpent et se mit à sifflé sur tout ce qui ressembler à du rouge, du bleu ou du jaune. Severus fut satisfait après deux ou trois hurlements venant des quelques filles qui avaient le malheur de les croiser et ils allèrent s'assoire a la table des Serpentards. Sarah mangeait peu et écoutait d'une oreille la conversation entre Severus et un Serpentard qui était en dernière année. Ils parlaient comme toujours, des sangs-de-bourbes, qui devraient définitivement quitter l'école. Ils répétaient sans arrêt les même choses et Sarah commençait à trouver ceci lassant. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Severus et elle avait des sujets de conversation beaucoup plus variés.

La jeune fille se mit à regarder la table des Griffondors. Lily discutait avec James Potter. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Jamais Sarah n'aurait imaginé que ces deux là puissent sortir ensemble. Lily disaient, et son amie était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, que Potter avait une tête tellement énorme qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait passer les portes. Mais depuis le début de cette année, la tête de James avait soi-disant un peu rétrécit. Lily s'en était bien entendus rendus conte et accepta, enfin, la demande de Potter lorsque celui-ci lui demanda pour la mille et unième fois de sortir avec lui.

Au côté des deux tourtereaux, se tenait Remus Lupin. Sarah avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Il était pour ainsi dire, celui qui calmait le jeu, lorsque les maraudeurs devenait « trop bruyant » et tout comme Lily, il désapprouvait les querelles entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Mais, bien sûre, tout le monde a ses défauts, pensait Sarah, et celui de Lupin était qu'il y avait autour de lui un certain... Mystére autour de lui. Il avait un lourd secret mais la jeune fille ne pouvait dire lequel.

En face de Lupin, il y avait Sirius Black. Le beau, l'intelligent, l'arrogant Sirius Black. Sarah ne savait jamais quoi penser de lui. Un Black a Griffondor, déjà, c'était une première. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas très bien la famille Black, mais d'après son père, c'était l'une des familles les plus ancienne appartenant à son camps. A pars Sirius, l'aînée, qui en avait décidé autrement. Mais le Maître, comme il voulait que Sarah l'appelle, lui avait formellement interdit de le fréquenter. De toute façon, même si Sarah lui avait demandé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, Black aurait dit non sur tous ce qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à un Serpent. Et c'est comme sa qu'il voyait les Serpentard. Des serpents, vils et sournois. Il avait peut-être raison... Sarah secoua la tête. « Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ma fille, pensa-t-elle » La jeune fille regarda ailleurs.

A côté de Black, se trouvait Peter Pettigrow. Un garçon joufflu, pas très doué en classe, qui suivait Potter et Black comme leurs hombres. Tout le monde avait pitié de lui. Le pauvre ne savait rien faire à pars se tourner en ridicule, et même ses amis, surtout Potter et Black, ne se gênaient pas beaucoup pour le lui faire remarquer.

Sarah sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-On y va ? Demanda Severus en se levant.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du hall. Mais se n'étaient pas les seuls. Les maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily, s'étaient également levés et ils se retrouvèrent en même temps aux portes de la grande salle.

-Tiens, quel joli couple que voilà, s'exclama Potter,

Severus et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

-Franchement Jedusort, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu fais pour sortir avec lui !! Ou au moins demande-lui de se laver les cheveux !! Continua Black.

-C'est toujours mieux que de sortir avec des sangs-de-bourbes, ou avec toi Black !!! Lui répondit sèchement Sarah.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. La réplique fit autant de mal à Sarah qu'à Black. Son cœur se serra mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Black et Potter sortirent leurs baguettes. Adriel se mit entre eux et la jeune fille, transformé en léopard. Un rugissement assourdissant s'échappa de ses mâchoires béantes. Les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent d'un pas. Sarah se repris et souris.

-Laissez nous passer ou je lui demande de vous transformer en pater pour chat, repris Sarah.

Les maraudeurs lui lancèrent un regard noir et s'en allèrent. Adriel se transforma en loup blanc et Severus et la jeune fille sortirent dans l'air glacial. Adriel prenait tout le temps cette forme lorsque Sarah était triste. Ne pouvant pas montrer librement ses sentiments, Adriel le faisait à sa place, La tristesse était représenté par le loup, la joie par l'oiseau, un aigle puissant et la colère par le léopard. Ainsi, Severus ne se doutait de rien. Ils marchèrent un long moment avec d'autres élèves qui partaient eux aussi à Prè-au-Lard. Une fois arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard, Adriel pris une forme plus discrète. A Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore avait, lors de la première année de Sarah, fait un long discoure en demandant aux élèves de ne pas poser de question au sujet du deamon. Pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un animal magique très rare que Sarah ne quitterait pour rien au monde, ils écoutèrent leur directeur et ne firent aucun commentaire. Mais Severus, qui était beaucoup plus lié avec la jeune fille, commençait à se poser des questions. Non seulement Adriel parlait, mais en plus, il semblait aux yeux de Severus, qu'il y avait une certaine affinité avec le deamon et son amie. Le jeune homme avait plusieurs fois tentées de demander quelques explications. Sarah avait royalement évité les montagnes de questions qu'il lui posait.

-Il fait froid, tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda Severus.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées.

-On va d'abord boire une bierreaubeurre ?

Sarah acquiesça, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment froid. Adriel, transformé en chat, se tenait sous sa cape et lui tenait agréablement chaud. Ils entrèrent donc au Trois-Ballet et cette fois, sous la chaleur accablante, le deamon pris la forme souris et se faufila dans la poche intérieure de Sarah.

-Je vais chercher les boissons, dit Severus en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

« Je vais chercher les place, pensa Sarah en repérant une table libre. »

La jeune fille s'assit et attendit en regardant autour d'elle. Plus de la moitié des tables étaient principalement occupée d'élèves. La salle était très bruyante. Sarah en avait mal a la tête. Mais lors ce que Severus arriva avec les boissons, la jeune fille pris la bouteille que lui tendait son ami et le remercia.

-Et si on allait chez HoneyDuckes après ? Proposa Severus. Je suis sûre que tu ne dirais pas non a un peu de friandise, continua le jeune homme en souriant.

Sarah le lui rendit. Il avait tout à fait raison. Rien de bien mieux qu'une bonne tablette de chocolat pour noyer son chagrin et oublier qu'on fait du mal a sa meilleure amie. En pensant à cela, Sarah se dit qu'elle devrait se donner rendez-vous Lily et elle, le plus tôt possible car Sarah avait sérieusement envie de parler de « truc de fille ». Ce n'était pas que Severus l'énervait, c'était juste qu'il avait du mal avec ce genre de conversation.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Severus.

Sarah sursauta.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ca t'arrive souvent en ce moment, repris Severus. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

« Oh, oui Severus, plein ! Pensa la jeune fille. Pour commencer, je ne supporte plus de cette stupide guerre entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Ensuite ma meilleure amie s'appelle Lily Evans, tu sais ? Celle qui tu traite de sang-de-bourbe a chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, et enfin sache que je déteste mon père !! Celui qui a fait de la moitié du pays un enfer !! » Sarah réfléchis un moment. Nan. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de propos qu'elle devait lui dire pour calmer le jeu. Les aveux ne devaient pas se faire tout de suite. La jeune fille répondit simplement :

-Non, ça va.

Mais Severus lui lança un regard du genre « mouais c'est ça cause toujours ». Sarah sourit.

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu dans la lune en ce moment, et j'en suis désolé.

-Ca a un rapport avec ton père ? Lui demanda Severus après un moment d'hésitation.

La jeune fille se figea.

-Ton silence en dit long.

Sarah but pour la première fois une gorgée de bierreaubeurre. Le liquide chaud et doux se répandit dans tout son corps et une agréable sensation l'envahi. Cela lui redonné du courage et elle parla enfin :

-Ne parlons pas de lui, s'il te plaît. Et puis... Quelques-uns un de ses sbires pourrait être là, a nous écouter.

Severus acquiesça. Il attendit que Sarah finisse sa bièreaubeurre, la sienne étant fini depuis longtemps. Une fois la boisson terminée, les deux Serpentards se levèrent puis, lors ce qu'il furent sortit des Trois Ballets, ils se dirigèrent vers HoneyDucks. Sarah adorait ce magasin. Toutes les étagères sans exception, étaient recouvertes de friandise de mille couleurs, La moitié des sens étaient en éveille. Même Adriel, qui pourtant n'apprécier pas tellement les friandises, sortait son petit museau de souris pour sentir et regarder les mets succulents éparpillés sur tout le magasin. Sarah repéra très vite ce dont elle voulait, passa à la caisse et sortit la bourse plus légère mais les mains pleines. Le père de la jeune fille lui donné, a chaque début d'année, énormément d'argent. Elle ne rentrait pas pour Noël, son père étant beaucoup trop occupé, elle pouvait donc, durant l'année et même après, s'acheter tous ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se servait surtout de cet argent pour les cadeaux de Noël de Severus et Lily mais de temps en temps, se faisait un petit plaisir en s'achetant pour elle-même des sucreries dont elle raffolait.

Après une longue journée, rien de mieux que de rentrer à Poudlard, de prendre une bonne douche et de manger un bon repas consistant. ( Les deux Serpentards ne rentraient généralement pas lors des repas du midi, ils mangeaient quelques sucreries, tout en en gardant pour plus tard, pour profiter pleinement de leur journée. ) A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans le Grand Hall, que les maraudeurs se « jetèrent » pratiquement sur eux :

-Alors comment c'est passé cette journée en amoureux ? Demanda Black.

-Mieux que la tienne sûrement !! Lança Sarah en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Q'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Répliqua Potter sur la défensive.

-facile ! Vous vous embêtiez tellement, que vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire que de nous chercher des noises !! Répondit Sarah. Alors maintenant allez préparer un de vos mauvais coups et foutez-nous la paix bon sang !!

A ses mots, Black et Potter échangèrent un regard. Une lueur de malice éclaira les yeux bleus profonds de Black et ceux noisette de Potter.

-Bon, repris Sarah, pendant que vous réfléchissez, ce qui vas être trèèèès long, Severus et moi allons dans notre salle commune.

Et avant que les deux garçons ai put réagir, Sarah avait pris la main de Severus et l'entraînait déjà vers les cachots. Celui-ci était mort de rire. Il ne parvint à se calmer que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans leur salle commune. Sarah et lui s'assirent sur le canapé de couleur verte devant le feu.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ? Demanda Severus, un sourire aux lèvres. Ou qu'ils sont toujours entrain de réfléchir ?

-Je ne sais... Lui répondit Sarah en caressant le dos d' Adriel qui avait pris la forme d'un chat aux couleurs de l'automne.

Celle-ci ronronnait fortement, allongé sur les jambes de Sarah. Severus les regarda tour a tour, puis après un moment d'hésitation, tendis doucement la main vers Adriel. Lorsque Sarah l'aperçu, elle se leva d'un bond, tenant fermement le chat dans ses mains. Celui-ci montrer les dents et craché. Touts les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Je... Je suis désolé... Dit Sarah avant de monter dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille sauta sur son lit, puits se retourna. Adriel vint à côté delle.

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Sarah réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'il va me croire !!

-Il est bien obligé ! Et je pense qu'il comprendrait également.

-Qu'il comprendrait quoi , S'énerva la jeune fille. Que je lui ai mentit depuis que je le connais ?!?

-Oui.

Sarah soupira. Elle s'apprêtait à dire à son deamon d'aller chercher Severus, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille échangea un regard étonné avec Adriel.

-Entré ! Dit Sarah en se levant.

Elle vit avec surprise, Severus entré dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte, et se dirigea vers Sarah. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais Severus l'en empêcha d'un geste.

-Laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît, dit-il.

Il soupira, et repris :

-Tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas a t'excuser, c'était à moi de le faire. Je n'aurais pas dut, c'était égoïste de ma part et je...

-Severus, l'interrompit Sarah, Adriel est mon deamon !

-Ton quoi ? Ton... démon ?? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien...

-C'est mon... âme.

Severus paraissait de plus en plus perplexe. Il haussa les sourcils avant de reprendre :

-Comment ça ton âme ?

-Laisse moi t'expliquer... Mon père... Pardon... Le Maître... Connaissait un chaman puissant qui avait réussi à... Comment dire...

Sarah s'interrompit, cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer à Severus le fait que tout le monde puisse voir son âme.

-Et bien... Disons qu'il a réussi à faire apparaître son âme sous forme animale.

-Et quel est le rapport avec toi ? Demanda Severus.

-J'y viens, j'y viens... Donc, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Le Maître le connaissait et le chaman lui appris le moyen de faire apparaître son âme. Et moi, ben... je suis née avec...

La jeune fille s'interrompit de nouveau pour laisser le temps a Severus dassimiler tous ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Celui-ci se leva et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Sarah préféra continuer avant que Severus ne l'interrompt:

-Si personne n'a le droit de le toucher, c'est qu'un lien invisible nous unis. Si jamais cela se produit, je n'en mourrais pas mais... Disons que c'est une sensation très désagréable. Ou alors, si quelqu'un fait du mal à Adriel, je ressentirais également la douleur et inversement.

-Alors, si je comprends bien... Repris Severus, tout le monde possède un Deamon ? Mais comment se fait-il que nous ne puissions pas les voir ?

-Ca, je n'en ai aucune idée, peut-être est ce par ce que vous n'êtes pas encore prêts... C'est une magie tellement avancé... Tu sais, il existe une légende qui raconte qu'autrefois les Hommes étaient des Dieux. Mais certains d'entre eux abusèrent tellement de leur divinité que Brahma, le maître des dieux, décida de leur ôter le pouvoir divin et de le cacher à un endroit où il leur serait impossible de le retrouver. Le grand problème fut donc de trouver une cachette.

Lorsque les dieux mineurs furent convoqués à un conseil pour résoudre ce problème, ils proposèrent ceci : « Enterrons la divinité de l'homme dans la terre. » Mais Brahma répondit : « Non, cela ne suffit pas car l'homme creusera et la trouvera. »

Alors les dieux répliquèrent : « Dans ce cas, jetons la divinité dans le plus profond des océans. »

Mais Brahma répondit à nouveau : « Non, car tôt où tard, l'homme explorera les profondeur de tous les océans, et il est certain qu'un jour, il la trouvera et la remontera à la surface. »

Alors les dieux mineurs conclurent : « Nous ne savons pas où la cacher car il ne semble pas exister sur terre ou dans la mer d'endroit que l'homme ne puisse atteindre un jour. »

Alors Brahma dit : « Voici ce que nous ferons de la divinité de l'homme : nous la cacherons au plus profond de lui-même, car c'est le seul endroit où il ne pensera jamais à chercher. »

Depuis ce temps là, conclut la légende, l'homme a fait le tour de la terre, il a exploré, escaladé, plongé et creusé à la recherche de quelque chose qui se trouve en lui.

Et cette chose justement, ce sont nos deamons, finit par dire Sarah en regardant Rogue.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. La jeune fille voyait Severus réfléchir à tous ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Severus, repris Sarah, je suis consciente que tu aurais aimé que je te le dise plus tôt, mais...

-Tu n'as pas as te justifier, l'interrompit Saverus, je comprends très bien mais j'espère qu'as l'avenir tu ne me cachera plus jamais rien et que tu me fera confiance ok ?

Sarah se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait très envi de tout lui avouer à propos de Lily et du reste. Le problème étant qu'il le prendrais sûrement très différemment. La jeune fille décida donc de garder le secret... Du moins, pour l'instant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : _

_Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore. _

Pendants la semaine qui suivit, Sarah avait tenté mainte fois d'avouer à Severus tous ce dont elle avait sur le cœur. mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Severus faisait une allusion aux enfants moldus ou maugréait des insultes contre les Griffondors. Sarah avait donc décidé d'attendre et Adriel était tout à fait d 'accord. Cette dernière, transformé en ratte, buvait du jus de citrouille dans le verre de Sarah. Celle-ci lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Alors, quelle nouvelle ?

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Désolé, je ne voulais te faire peur, lui dit Severus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-C'est rien.

-Les Mangemorts ont encore frappaient ?

Adriel releva la tête. Sarah plia le journal.

-Oui, une famille moldu. La polices de leur village ne savent rien bien sûre. Pour eux, ils étaient en parfaite santé.

-Mmh... Avada Kedavra...

-Ouais soupira la jeune fille.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Severus.

-Oui, oui... heu... j'ai fini de déjeuner, je retourne au dortoir... J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Avant que Severus ne puissent ajouter quoique ce soit, Sarah pris Adriel et sortit de la grande salle en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant les escalier menant au cachots, hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Sarah courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Des larmes commençaient à couler le longs de ses joues tout en lui brouillant la vue. C'est alors qu'à un tournant, elle se percuta à quelque chose. La jeune fille se retrouva par terre.

-Je suis désolé, je…

Sarah releva la tête. Elle avait bien sûre reconnu la voix mais voulait s'en assurer. Black se tenait devant elle, un journal dans les mains, et une cape étrangement familière dans l'autre.

-Ca ne vas pas ? Demanda le jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait pas vu a qui il s'adressait.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. En effet il était rare d'entendre Black parler aussi gentiment, même à ses amis, ou en tout cas pas en publique… La jeune fille se retint donc de répondre et se releva.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde, Black !! Finit par répondre la jeune fille d'un ton tranchant.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, Sarah tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. _Cette endroit devient beaucoup trop fréquenté, _pensa la jeune fille, _vas falloir trouver un autre endroit où « méditer ». _

_-Pourquoi pas prés du saule cogneur ? _Suggéra Adriel. _Il t'aime bien et en plus personne ne se s'approcher de lui ! _

Sarah et Adriel possédaient un don particulier qui leur permettaient de se parler sans que personne ne les entende. Mais le lien qui les unissait pouvait également être un fardeau. Si jamais par malheur elles venaient à être séparées, Sarah et son deamon mourrait après une douleur à en faire hurler les plus braves d'entre nous.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Sarah accepta donc d'aller voir le saule cogneur.

-Eh ! Sarah ! S'écria un voix familière.

L'interpellée se retourna. Severus courut pour la rattraper alors que la jeune fille était sur le point de franchir la porte du grand hall.

-Je croyais que tu voulais allé dans la salle commune ? Demanda le jeune homme, étonné de voir son ami de retour devant la grande salle.

-Je… Oui c'est ce que je voulais faire mais il y avait trop de bruit alors j'ai décidé de sortir un peu… Balbutia la jeune fille en guise d'excuse.  
Car elle le savait bien. Severus était certes un peu collant, mais il n'était pas stupide. Le jeune homme l'observa pendant un moment, comme si il savait qu'elle avait autre chose à cacher. Sarah fit de son mieux pour ne rien laissé paraître. Après avoir haussé les épaules, Severus tourna les talons et descendit les escalier menant à sa salle commune. Sarah se dirigea donc vers le saule cogneur, faisant attention à ce que personne ne la suivent. Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille s'installa près d'une racine que le saule avait placé de tel façon qu'elle s'en serve d'oreiller. Adriel, transformé en chat, se lova sur son ventre. De la où elle se trouvait, Sarah apercevait la forêt interdite. Adriel frissonna.

-Tu te souvient lors de notre première année ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et de notre première colle ! renchérie Sarah.

-Oui, repris Adriel. On était collées avec les maraudeurs.

Sarah ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Ce jour la, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre Sarah et les maraudeurs. Par contre, les raisons restaient toujours un souvenir trop lointain pour qu'elle ne s'en rappelle. Ce qui venait ensuite, ça, elle s'en souvenait. Leur retenue consistait à planter des citrouilles, avec l'aide d'Hagrid. Le soir tombant, celui-ci leur avait autorisé à tous les cinq de rentré mais Sarah préféra rester aider encore un peu. Hagrid l'a remercia avant de rentrer dans sa cabane pour chercher un peu plus d'engrais. Pendant ce temps là, Sarah entendit un bruit provenant des buissons. La jeune fille sursauta avant de retourner. Il y eut un autre bruit puis plus rien. Lorsque tout à coup, un poulain doré surgit des fougères. Sarah n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un bébé licorne se tenait droit et fier devant elle. Il était certes plus petit qu'elle mais n'avait pas l'aire effrayé. Sarah s'approcha lentement, une main en avant. C'est alors qu'elle vit que le poulain était légèrement blessé. Lorsque sa main toucha le nez du poulain, celui-ci s'avança d'un pas, pour lasser tout le loisir à Sarah de le toucher. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour voir si il n'y avait pas une quelconque trace de ses parents. Il n'y avait rien. Sarah décida de le ramener. Elle arracha une carotte et la tendis à l'animal. Celui-ci l'accepta vonlontier. Il suivit Sarah qui pénétrait dans la forêt. Adriel était endormi dans la poche de sa moitié. Elle se réveilla alors que Sarah marchait à la recherche des parents du poulain depuis quelques minutes.

-Sarah !!! S'exclama Adriel. On est dans la forêt ?!?

-Oui, répondit simplement l'interpellée.

-Mais…

Adriel s'interrompit en apercevant le poulain. Elle comprit que Sarah avait de bonne raison d'être là, malgré les interdiction. Ils marchaient déjà depuis près d'une demi heure quand le poulain se mit à hennir. Sarah approcha sa main pour le rattraper, mais trop tard. Il se perdit dans les bois sombres que le soleil avait la fainéantise d'éclairer.

-Et bien, maintenant nous en somme débarrassé, on peux rentrer ? Demanda Adriel.

-Tu est folle ? Et s'il… ?

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Un craquement sonore s'était fait entendre. Retenant leur souffle, Sarah et Adriel attendirent.

-Si tu fais tous ce bruit, il ne faudra pas t ' étonner que tous les loups garous du coin sois à tes trousses, dit une voix familière.

Sirius Black s'avança à la lumière.

-Black ? S'ecxlama Sarah à la fois surprise et soulagée. Que fait tu là ?

-Je te retourne la question ! Répliqua-t-il.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Sarah et Black s'observaient. Puis, ce dernier finit par répondre :

-Je suis revenue chercher quelque chose près de la cabane d'Hagrid et il m'a demandé de venir te chercher car tu avais disparu…

-Je vous remercie de vous inquiétez mais..

-Comment ça, moi ?! M'inquiétez ?? Je ne serais pas venue si Hagrid ne me l'avait pas demandé !!

-Et depuis quand fait-tu ce qu'on te demande ??

Leur dispute commençait à dégénérer lorsqu'un craquement sonore les interrompit, suivit par un grognement. Les bruits venait de derrière Black. Celui-ci se retourna et recula, sa baguette levée. Un loup surgit des fougère. Black poussa Sarah de toute ses forces et se prit l'animal de plein fouet. La bête fut propulsé plus loin par son élan, mais se releva aussitôt. Tout comme Black. Sarah était abasourdit. Elle n'avait jamais vu un élève de son âge aussi courageux. Elle comprenait pourquoi son père le voulait dans ses rangs. Elle vit le loup foncer sur le jeune garçon… Avant de se prendre un arbre. Black avait esquivé au dernier moment. Il prit ensuite la main de Sarah et l'emmena loin de la bête le plus vite possible. Tétanisée, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé lors de l'attaque. Même Adriel avait été paralysée. Après être sortit de la forêt, les deux personne continuèrent de courir. Ce n'est qu'une foi arrivés au château qu'ils s'autorisèrent une pause. Après avoir repris son souffle, Black retourna à sa salle commune, sans même laisser le temps à Sarah de le remercier.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait gardé ça pour elle, attendant le moment propice pour lui rendre la monnaies de sa pièce. Mais elle n'en eu jamais l'occasion. Soit à cause de la présence de Saverus, soit par la présence des maraudeurs.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le saule « choisit » une position pour dormir. Sarah décida de rentrer. Les vacances de noël s'avèrerait être longues….

Sarah se retrouvait toute seule dans sa chambre . Sans changer ses habitude, elle se leva tôt pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La grande salle était décoré avec ses habituels douze sapins de noël. De la neige tombaient du plafond enchanté. Les tables immenses n'étaient occupé que par très peu d'élèves. Et à son grand désarrois, les maraudeurs n'était pas rentré chez eux. Mais Lily était restée. Cela leur permettrait de se voir plus souvent. Pendant les vacances, il n'y avait moins d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Adriel buvait dans le verre de Sarah transformé en sourit lorsque le courrier arriva. Rien ne fut déposé devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière soupira, soulagée. « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, pensa-t-elle. » Après un petit déjeuner léger, Sarah se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour prendre ses patins à glace. Les hivers à Poudlards étaient tellement froid que plus de la moitié du lac était gelé. En sortant de la grande salle, elle croisa les maraudeurs.

-Snivellus est rentré chez lui ? Demanda Potter. Ou alors tu ne supportais plus de voir ça tête !?! Continua-t-il avant de ricaner.

Sarah leva un sourcil. Elle ne s'était pas rendu conte de l'absence de Severus. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais un hibou lui déposa une lettre à ses pieds. La jeune fille la ramassa et l'ouvrit. C'était un courrier de Severus. Celui-ci n'avait put la prévenir avant, mais le Maître avait fait appel à lui urgemment. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester pour les vacances de noël . Sarah froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ton petit copain t'a lâchée pour le calmar géant ? s'exclama à nouveau Potter.

Les élèves présents rirent. Lily lui lâcha la main et sortit. Le jeune homme lui courut après. Sarah ne fit pas attention à eux. Elle était encore absorbée pas le contenu de la lettre. En relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Black l'observait. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à sa salle commune. Puis, ses patins en main, elle s'assura que les élèves présents à l'entré de la grande salle était retourné à leurs occupations avant de se diriger vers le lac. A son grand soulagement, personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Adriel se transforma en aigle avant de tournoyer au dessus de la tête de Sarah, pendant que celle-ci attachait ses patins.

-Sarah, il y a beaucoup de courant ascendant, alors la glace ne devrait pas être très solide, fait attention.

Sarah se leva tant bien que mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si il y a un problème, le calmar me sortira de l'eau, ironisa-t-elle.

-Si il y a un problème, continua Adriel, je ne pourrais pas t'aider !! Je n'aurais pas le temps de me transformer que nous serons morte toute les… Ne vas pas par…

Trot tard. Sarah s'était trop éloignée du bord et passa au dessus d'une plaque plus fine que les autres. Elle passa au travers. L'eau gelée lui coupa le souffle. Son cerveau s'engourdit, elle ne reconnaissait plus le haut du bas. Adriel avait plongé mais, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle n'eu pas le temps de se transformer. Leur cœur étant lié celui de Sarah, comme celui d'Adriel, s'arrêtaient de battre ….

Lorsque Sarah se réveilla, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. L'eau encore présente dans ses poumons l'obligea à tousser pour la recracher. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel étoilés s'étendait devant elle. Elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose de lourd était poisé sur elle. Elle tenta de le repousser mais la force lui manquait.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas_, lui chuchota Adriel, _Il fallait qu'il te réchauffe sinon, même Madame Pomfresh n'aurait rien put faire pour toi_. »

-Quoi ? Chuchota Sarah.

Un visage apparut devant ses yeux. Il paraissait flou et lointain mais la voix qui s'éleva lui était vaguement familière.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'est pas encore réchauffée, repris-t-elle avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question, je t'emmènerait voir Madame Pomfresh dans quelques minutes….

-Non ! S'exclama Sarah en reconnaissant la voix de Black. Je veux y aller maintenant !! Dit-elle avant d'essayer de se lever.

Le jeune homme ne l'en empêcha pas. Il se releva et observa Sarah qui tentait d'en faire autant. Cette dernière se retourna avant de cracher le peu d'eau qui lui rester dans les poumons. Enfin sur ses jambes, Sarah vacilla. Mais Black la rattrapa. Il mit son bras sur ses épaules et l'emmena jusqu'au château.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée… ? Demanda Sarah avec une voix faible.

-Tu en pause des question !! S'exclama Black. Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te noyer ?

Sarah ne répondit pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle allait répondre… Oui… _Mais si je meure… Qui prendra soin de Lily ? Ou de Severus…_ Se dit la jeune fille. Cette dernière rejeta aussitôt cette pensée.

« _Tu devrais le remercier, ça fait quand même deux fois qu'il te sauve la vie_ !! » S'exclama Adriel.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, repris Sarah, je suis à Serpentard, pourquoi a tu risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne !!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Sarah sentit ses jambes lâcher. Black se retrouva à nouveau allongée sur elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le jeune homme se redressa avant de croiser son regard avec celui de Sarah. Celle-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer. Malgré tous la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard. Il y eu quelques seconde de silence pendant lesquels tous ce qui les entouraient avez cessé de bouger. Black fut le premier à « rompre » le contacte. Il se releva avant de tendre sa main à Sarah. Celle ci, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, refusa. Sans attendre, la jeune fille se dirigea d'elle même vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Black la suivait, elle se retourna.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

-Mais, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, je retourne juste à ma salle commune, si ça te gène dis le moi, répliqua Black avant de sourire.

Un sourire auquel bien sûre aucune fille ne résistaient. Sauf Sarah, évidemment. Black passa devant elle après avoir haussé des épaules. La jeune fille bouillonnait sur place. Elle le détestait de tous son être… Et pourtant…


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai dut recommencer tout mon chapitre 3 et je vous rassure que celui là est beaucoup mieux que le précédent. **

**Remerci ement : Merci à Moony que je viens d'engager comme béta-reader ainsi qu' à tous ceux et celles qui mon gentiment laissé des reviews **

**Voilà, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le secret **

Comme à son habitude, Mme Pomfresh ne posa aucune question. Elle donna une potion à Sarah qui la réchauffa rapidement, ainsi que des vêtements secs. Adriel sur son épaule, transformée en singe, Sarah sortit de l'infirmerie. Il était bientôt l'heure du repas mais Sarah n'avait pas très faim. « _Dis plutôt que tu as peur de le voir ! »_ Dit Adriel, reflétant les pensées de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se surprit à sourire en repensant à son visage, à ses yeux bleu foncés… Sans s'en rendre compte, Sarah était parvenue jusqu'à la grande salle. Adriel se transforma en chien et la tira jusqu'à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se figea lorsqu'elle vit que les tables avaient été enlevées. Seule une petite table était disposée au milieu de la salle. Tous les élèves et les professeurs restant pendant les vacances y étaient assis. Sarah remarqua avec horreur que la seule place restante était celle à côté de Black. A croire que le destin se moquait d'elle.

-Bienvenue Mlle Jeudusort, fit le professeur Dumbledore, Je vous en pris asseyez vous ! Comme nous n'étions pas très nombreux ce soir, j'ai décidé que nous allions partager ce repas tous ensembles.

Sarah se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était la seule Serpentard. La jeune fille s'assit sans jeter un regard à l'assistance. Adriel, transformée en rat commençait à boire dans le verre que Sarah venait de se servir. Une première année se mit à hurler.

-HAAA !! J'ai horreur des rats !!!

-Tu es obligé d'emmener cette chose partout où tu vas ? Demanda Potter. Il fait peur aux premières années !!

Adriel se transforma en oiseau avant de se poser sur l'épaule de la petite qui s'était mise à pleurer. Sarah se sentit de suite nauséeuse. La petite essuya ses larmes avant de sourire. Elle tendit sa main vers l'oiseau qui, d'un bond, atterrit sur ses doigts. Sarah se sentit encore plus mal. Elle serra les poings pour se calmer.

-Ca ne va pas ? Chuchota Black à son oreille.

La jeune fille sentit un frisson la parcourir. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Adriel. Sarah se tourna vers Black, le teint livide.

-Ouh, tu fais peur ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse, pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

La jeune Serpentard lança un regard méprisant à Black. Une fois la petite calmée, Adriel retourna voir Sarah. Transformée en chat, elle se lova sur ses genoux. Une fois que le repas fut servit, les conversations reprirent calmement. Sarah repris une respiration normale avant de tendre la main vers un plat qui se trouvait devant elle. A l'aide d'une fourchette prévue à cet effet, elle empoigna une petite cuisse de poulet avant de la poser dans son assiette. Puis, après avoir reposé la fourchette elle observa l'aliment comme s'il avait était empoisonné. D'une oreille distraite, la jeune fille écoutait les conversations voisines. Un des élèves de Serdaigle, qui était en 7ème année, parlait de ce qui était apparu dans la Gazette du Sorcier du matin même.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Demanda-t-il à ceux qui l'écoutaient. Ces Moldus étaient en parfaite santé, ce qui nous laisse à penser qu'ils ont étaient tué par un avada kedavra… Mais, pourquoi… ?

-Tu pense sincèrement que les partisans de magie noire doivent avoir une raison particulière pour tuer ? S'exclama James.

L'assemblée acquiesça.

-C'est quand même bizarre… Dit Pettigrow d'un air qui se voulait pensant. Maintenant que j'y pense, leur nom de famille me rappel quelques chose…

Sarah commençait à se sentire de plus en plus mal.

-Peter ! Avant d'essayer de penser, essaye de manger proprement… S'exaspéra Black.

-C' était quoi leur nom ? Demanda le 7ème année.

-Quel est l'intérêt de connaître leur nom ? S'exclama Sarah sans réfléchir.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Inconsciemment elle venait de jouer son rôle de Serpentard parfaitement.

-C'est bien digne d'un Serpentard de dire ça !! Cracha Potter hors de lui en se levant.

Lily le rattrapa. Les professeurs qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la table ne remarquèrent rien. Sarah sentit ses larmes monter. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été à Serpentard, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple…

- James, calme-toi ! Fit Lily.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Elle est toute seule, on peut peut être lui apprendre les bonnes manières !!

-Non, justement ! Repris Lily. Je te signale qu'il y a des profs juste à côté.

-Encore sauvée Jeudusort, mais la prochaine fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Nous traitons les Serpentards de la même manière, il n'y a pas de traitement de faveur envers les filles.

-Eh ! S'exclama Pettigrow. Ce n'était pas ça le nom de la famille tuée ? Continua-t-il la bouche pleine.

La scène aurait put être comique, si elle n'avait pas était aussi dramatique. Certains élèves avaient arrêté leur fourchette à mis chemin entre leur assiette et leur bouche, celle ci grande ouverte, ou d'autre, avait recraché leur boisson qu'il venait de boire et toussaient fortement.

Après quelques secondes, tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Mal à l'aise, cette dernière se leva précipitamment et sortie en trombe de la grande salle. Adriel se transforma en félin et la suivit en galopant. « _Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? _Demanda-t-elle. _Peut être que maintenant qu'ils savent que tu as de la famille Moldu, ils seront plus gentils avec toi !!_ » Sarah répondit sans arrêtait de courir, en secouant la tête. « _Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiète… Si jamais un Serpentard le découvre, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau… Severus est le seul à savoir que Voldemort est mon père, mais il ne sait pas que nous avons des origines Moldu. Mais si jamais le Maître apprend que l'un de ses partisans sait qu'il n'est pas de sang pur… » « Je sais bien que ton père ne perd jamais une occasion de te faire du mal… _L'interrompit Adriel. _Mais là ce n'est pas ta faute !!! Il peut le comprendre, nan ? Et de toute façon, Severus ne lit jamais la Gazette !! »_

Sara s'arrêta de courir. Elle marquait un point. Severus disait tout le temps qu'il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de lire la Gazette, surtout lorsqu'elle parlait de Moldu. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Sarah regarda autour d'elle. Ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la salle sur demande. La jeune fille l'avait découverte en cherchant une cachette pour échapper au concierge. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que la porte de ce qu'elle pensait être un placard à balais, était en fait une chambre avec lit en baldaquin, cheminée, fauteuil confortable… Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, la jeune fille était sortis, se disant qu'elle pourrait donner rendez vous a Lily dans cette endroit. Mais lorsqu'elle revint quelques jours plus tard, la porte n'y était plus. Lily, morte de rire, lui expliqua l'utilité de cette salle, comment faire apparaître la porte, et enfin, son nom. La Griffondor avait pris connaissance de cette salle grâce aux maraudeurs.

Sarah secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui l'avait conduit là, fit demi tour et retourna à sa salle commune, croisant les doigts pour que se soit le dernier repas où ils devraient manger tous ensembles. C'était bien sûre impossible, puisqu'elle était la seule Serpentard dans tout le château. Aussi, le lendemain, lorsque elle se retrouva devant la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, la jeune fille décida de prendre quelques bonbons qui lui restait de la dernière sortit à près au lard, et alla se promener dans le château. Avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait sur Lily et… Des voix s'élevaient de derrière une porte qui se trouvait être celle de la classe de métamorphose. La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte avant d'y collait une oreille.

-… ce n'est pas possible !!! Ils ne peuvent pas faire partit de sa famille !!

-Approfondi je te pris…

-Ben… Ce sont des moldus !! Et elle est à Serpentard ! Je croyais que tous les Serpentard étaient des sangs purs ?

-A croire que non… Remus, tu ne dit rien ?

-Mmh…

-Ah là on comprend mieux !!

Les maraudeurs. Il semblait se posaient des questions sur les origines de Sarah. Cette dernière entendit une voix féminine s'élever.

-Bon ça suffit !! Votre conversation ne mènera à rien !

-C'est tout de même bizarre.. Aïe !!

-J'ai dit ça suffit ! Allons manger, j'ai une faim de loup…

-Lily… Tu n'es pas enceinte j'és… Mais aïe !!

-Heu… Lily, est ce que ça te déranger d'aller manger sans nous… ? Demanda la voix de Black. Les gars et moi il faut qu'on parle… De trucs de mec quoi…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-On te rejoint vite ! Dit Potter.

-Très bien, si vous insistez… Si vous me cherchez, je suis allé manger avec le calmar géant…

Sarah vit la poignée se baisser et paniqua. Lily allait être surprise que Sarah soit là, et elle pourrait attirer les maraudeurs hors de la salle sans le vouloir. La jeune fille décida donc de se cacher à la première intersection. Sarah soupira. Elle aurait put profiter de cette opportunité pour parler avec Lily, mais elle avait tellement paniqué, qu'elle s'était cachée dans le couloir opposé à celui qui menait à la grande salle. Sarah regarda dans le couloir adjacent. Lily était presque arrivée au bout. La Serpentard la suivit. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva près de la salle où se trouvaient les maraudeurs, elle entendit quelque chose qui la stoppa net.

-…la pleine lune, il faudra faire attention cette fois… Fit la voix de Black.

-Ecoutez les mecs… Et si pour une fois…

-Je t'arrête tous de suite, Remus !! S'exclama Black.

-Sirius a raison, approuva Potter, c'est une épreuve beaucoup trop lourde à porter, si on est devenus des Animagi c'est pour que tu ne souffres plus de tes transformations en loup… Où tu vas Peter ?

-Aux toilettes…

Avant que Sarah n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Pettigrow ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître la jeune fille, affolée. Peter eut un mouvement de recul, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Derrière lui, Lupin, Black et Potter, se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Sarah. Black et Potter sortirent leurs baguettes et la dirigèrent vers Sarah.

-Expelliarmus !!!! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

Sarah n'eut même pas le temps de prendre sa baguette, que celle ci s'envola pour atterrir dans les mains de Potter, pendant que Black s'avançait vers la jeune fille, pointant sa baguette sur le cou de Sarah. Pettigrow, sur les ordres de Black, attrapa Adriel qui se trouvait dans la poche de Sarah, endormie. Cette dernière sentit ses forces la quitter, quand Pettigrow pris dans ses mains la petit souris. Celle ci n'eut plus le pouvoir de se transformer.

-Depuis quand es tu là ? Demanda Black, menaçant. Qu'as tu entendus ?

Sarah avait peine à respirer.

- Lance-lui un sort d'oubliette !! S'exclama Pettigrow.

-Peter ? C'est toi ? Dit Potter, l'air faussement étonné.

-Ben oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça… ?

-Non, pour rien… Sirius, lance-lui un sort d'oubliette…

Sarah secoua vivement la tête.

-Non… Vous n'avez pas le droit… De…

-Pas le droit ??? S'exclama Potter. Toi et ta petite troupe de Serpentard ne vous gênez pas pour enfreindre le règlement !! Alors pourquoi nous on se gênerait ?? De toute façon, si on ne le fait pas, tu iras raconter à tous ceux qui t'écouteront ce que tu as entendus !!

Sarah secoua à nouveau la tête, avant de tendre ses mains tremblante vers Adriel.

-S'il vous plaît… Rendez la moi… !!

Potter et Black échangèrent un regard étonné.

-C'est quoi exactement cette chose… ? Demanda Pettigrow en faisant pendre Adriel par la queue. Celle ci semblait évanouie.

-Je vous en pris !! S'exclama Sarah en se mettant à genoux.

Black baissa sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais vu un Serpentard se mettre à genoux.

-Ben alors les gars ça fait plus d'une demi heure que je…

Lily stoppa net. Son regard passa de Pettigrow, qui tenait une souris par la queue, et de Black et Potter, ainsi qu'à leur pied…

-SARAH ??!!

La jeune fille se précipita vers elle avant de lui prendre son pouls. Sarah s'était évanouie.

-Lily ? S'exclama Potter. Qu'est ce qui te prend… ? Continua-t-il interloqué.

-Où est Adriel ??

-Quoi ? Demandèrent Potter, Black et Pettigrow d'une même voix.

Lily sembla soudain comprendre. Elle se dirigea vers Pettgrow et lui pris la petite souris avant de la ramener à Sarah. Adriel, au contact de la jeune fille, se réveilla soudain. Elle prit l'apparence d'un loup posa sa truffe sur le cou de Sarah. Cette dernière se réveilla au bout de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle vit Adriel, elle lui entoura le cou, avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaude larme, toute tremblante. Pendant ce temps là, Lily se retourna vers les maraudeurs qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux.

-Mais vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ??? Vous savez quoi ? Plus vous détestez les Serpentard, plus vous devinez pire qu'eux !!!

Cette dernière réplique leur fit l'effet d'une giffle.

-Lily… Elle nous a entendus… Répliqua Potter. Elle sait pour Remus !! Et si elle raconte tous au Serpentard…

-Elle ne dira rien au Serpentard…

-Comment peut tu en être sûre… ?

-Par ce que… Je la connais…

Black et Potter tentèrent plusieurs fois de dire quelque chose, mais leur voix semblait s'être défilée… Remus, lui s'était tus depuis le début. Il se doutait qu'il se passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes filles depuis le début. Quand à Pettigrow… Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer… Il sortit des bonbons de sa poche et commença à les manger… Pendants plusieurs minutes, seuls le froissement des papiers de bonbons se faisaient entendre. Potter fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-D'habitude je comprends toujours tous, mais là… J'ai dut mal à te suivre… Tu entends quoi par « je la connais » ?

-C'est pas difficile à comprendre ! Commença à s'impatienter Lily. Je… Je l'ai rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express et… Depuis ce temps là nous… Nous nous voyons en cachette…

D'un même mouvement, les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Sarah. Cette dernière avait essuyé ses larmes, et s'était relevée, serrant Adriel, transformée en chat, dans ses bras. Lily s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-Ca va ?

Sarah acquiesça avant de tourner les talons, et de se diriger vers sa salle commune. Mais Lily la rattrapa par le bras.

-Attends !! Il faut qu'on parle ! Il faut qu'on leur explique !!

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer !! S'écria Sarah en se retournant. La broderie qui se trouve sur ma robe raconte tous ce qu'il y a à savoir… Pour eux en tous cas ! Reprit-elle en montrant les maraudeurs d'un signe de tête. Ils se croient tout permis par ce qu'ils sont à Griffondor. Sous prétexte d'être meilleurs que les autres, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous en prendre à ceux ui sont différent, comme Severus par exemple. Continua la jeune fille en parlant cette fois directement aux maraudeurs. Je ne dis pas qu'il est incapable de vous battre, mais combien de fois vous êtes vous attaqué à lui seul à seul ?!? Vous voulez mon avis ? Vous êtes des lâches !! Vous ne valez pas mieux que nous !!!

Laissant les maraudeurs sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Black fit un pas pour l'arrêter, mais Lily s'interposa. Elle connaissait son amie, et savait que lorsqu'elle était dans cet états là, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier… Ce qui à son avis, était déjà largement fait…

Les jours suivants, Sarah évita cette fois de sortir de sa chambre. Devenue sourde aux supplications que lui lançait Adriel pour aller manger, la jeune fille lisait en se nourrissant de bonbons.

-D'accord !! S'exclama Adirel, après que Sarah lui eut répondu non pour la énième fois. Je ne t'embêterais plus à propose de ça, que si tu me promets une chose…

Sarah posa son livre sur elle, attendant la demande d'Adriel.

-On y va juste pour le repas de Noël… Allez !! S'il te plaît !! Tu sais bien que Poudlard fait les meilleurs repas de Noël de tout le Royaume Unis !! S'il te plaîîîîttt !!!! Supplia une fois encore Adriel.

Tout en disant cela, le jeune deamon avait pris l'apparence d'un chat tigré, et faisait les yeux doux à son autre moitié… (Se référer a Shrek 2 lol)

Sarah ne mis pas longtemps à prendre sa décision. Elle accepta la demande d'Adriel et en même temps… Celle de son estomac, qui vociférait chaque fois que Sarah mangeait des bonbons. Lorsque Sarah entra dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva.

-Melle Jedusort !! J'étais sûre que, en ce jour de fête, vous vous joindriez à nous. Je vous en pris, asseyiez vous…

Dumbledore lui montra de sa main la dernière place de libre. Les maraudeurs étaient toujours en bout de table, mais cette fois, Sarah dut s'asseoir non pas à côté de Black, mais à côté de Lupin. Ce dernier semblait exténué. Sans doute à cause de l'approche de la pleine lune… Toute fois, lorsque Sarah se tourna vers lui, le jeune homme lui sourit, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis… Lily se trouvait juste devant la jeune fille. A côté d'elle se trouvait Potter, en face de lui Black, et enfin Pettigrow. Lily lança un sourire à son amie auquel cette dernière répondit. Comme si elles étaient seules, Lily entama avec Sarah un sujet dont elles avaient l'habitude de parler.

-Tu devrais venir chez moi pendant les vacances… Ma sœur n'est pas très sociable, mais je suis sûre que mes parents t'adoreront…

-Tu me l'as déjà proposé Lily… Et tu sais ce qu'il en est… Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi.

-Ecoute… Repris Lily d'un air grave. Au mois de décembre, tu seras majeure, tu n'aura donc plus de compte à rendre à ton père. Et si pour la fin des vacances tu veux venir chez moi, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher.

-Ecoute Lily… Ce n'est pas ni l'endroit ni le moment d'en parler… Répliqua Sarah en faisant bien comprendre à la jeune fille que la discussion était close.

Lily s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, quand Rusard pénétra en courant dans la grande salle. Il avait le teint livide et le regard apeuré. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambés de Dumbledore avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le professeur se releva comme s'il avait été assis sur un hérisson.

-Les enfants, retournez dans vos salles communes, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Mais les élèves ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Ils se mirent à vociférer tous en même temps. Personne ne comprit donc se qu'ils disaient. Néanmoins, Dumbledore compris l'essentiel.

-Tout de suite !! Réplique calmement le professeur.

Tous se turent comme s'il l'avait hurlé. Avant que les élèves ne fassent un geste, une dizaine de sorciers enveloppés de noir pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Sarah se retint à grand peine de crier. Elle jeta un regard au bout de la table et vit que Dumbledore l'observait également. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne lui souriait pas. Le professeur MacGonnagall fut la première à rompre le silence pesant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais je doute que cela se trouve ici…

-Oh si... Je crois bien que vous savez ce que je viens chercher… Fit l'un des hommes en noir.

-Son père n'a pas voulu d'elle pour les vacances, dit Dumbledore, aussi calme que précédemment.

-Il a changé d'avis… Et comme il n'y a plus de train, c'est nous qui sommes chargés de la ramener.

Sarah savait très bien qu'il parlait d'elle. Pendant tous le temps où Dumbledore essayait de gagner du temps, la jeune fille tentait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais en vain. Les partisans de son père seraient capables de s'en prendre aux élèves, comme aux professeurs. Et ils n'allaient sûrement pas se contenter de lancer un sortilège de désarmement… L'un des Mangemort s'approcha de Sarah avant de lui tendre la main. Adriel, transformée en loup, se mit à grogner et montrer les dents.

-Vient, dit le Mangemort, ton père t'attend…

-Vous m'avez déçu, Lucius….

La main tendue vers Sarah tressailli.

-Et oui, je vous ai reconnu… Vous avez été l'un de mes élèves pendants 7 ans, et je n'oublis jamais mes élèves…

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler du… Bon temps… Mon maître veut voir sa fille, et il n'y a rien que je ne puisse lui refuser, répondit Lucius en s'inclinant. Vous n'allez pas priver un père aimant de sa fille bien aimée… ?

-Non, bien sûre que non, fit Dumbledore avec un petit rire.

Sarah sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

-Je la laisserais partir, seulement si elle le veut… Repris Dumbledore, agrandissant le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille le remercia mentalement. Il lui laissait le choix… Bien sûre, elle avait toujours le choix. Comme pour le choixpeau magique… Si elle n'avait pas refusé d'aller à Griffondor, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se cacher avec Lily. Elle aurait été certainement put devenir amie avec Black… Ou peut être même plus… Mais ce qui était fait, était fait… Elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur le passé. Mais aujourd'hui encore elle devait prendre une autre décision. Partir avec les partisans de son père, et en baver pendant la semaine qui restait de vacances… Ou rester et se battre… Et mettre Lily et les autres en danger… Non, il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

-C'est bon professeur, fit la jeune fille en se levant... Je vais avec eux…

Lily fit un mouvement pour la retenir, mais Sarah l'en empêcha d'un simple regard. Si Lucius avait eut le moindre doute, il pouvait en parler au maître. Et la punition qu'il lui reservait, aurait été les meilleurs vacances de sa vie à côté de se qui l'aurait attendue. Lucius et un autre Mangemort lui attrapèrent chacun un bras. Une fois aux portes de la grande salle, Sarah se retourna, et vit avec surprise que Lupin, Potter et Black s'étaient levés et sortaient leur baguette magique. Mais Lily se leva pour les en empêcher. Les trois jeunes hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Tous les quatre se retournèrent alors vers Sarah qui les observait. La jeune fille leur sourit comme pour leur dire qu'elle reviendrait et disparu, derrière le mur, poussée par les deux hommes qui la tenaient. Le groupe l'emmena jusqu'à près au lard pour transplaner. Sarah n'avait bien sûre pas le permis, mais avait appris, tout comme Severus, sous les ordres de son père, depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de tenir une baguette magique. La tâche avait été bien entendu difficile, mais « le maître » n'en avait cure. Il voulait dans ses rangs les meilleurs, et voulait que sa fille soit meilleure encore. Perdue dans ses pensé, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Où devons nous… ?

-Little Hengleton !! Répliquèrent les Mangemort.

-Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille. Mais… La maison doit être surveillée par la police, non ?

-Non.

Sarah était estomaquée. Son père n'avait aucun respect pour les morts… Et encore moins pour les vivants d'ailleurs. La jeune fille se concentra pour imaginer la maison de ses grands parents. Elle les rouvrit une dernière fois pour dire au revoir au château qu'elle aimait tant, et que peut être elle ne reverrait plus. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de transplaner, ce ne fut pas le château… C'était de grands yeux jaunes…


End file.
